The darkness within
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort et a été forcé de retourner chez les Dursley Maintenant il entend une voix dans sa tête qui le mène vers une voie que personne d'autre n'a mais qui est-elle? Que va faire Harry de sa vie maintenant qu'il est libre? LM/HP Trad de Tiro
1. 1st Part

**The darkness within = _Dans les ténèbres_**

**Auteur : **Tiro

**Traductrice : **Rikka-yomi

**Bêta-reader : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Harry a tué voldemort. Il a été forcé de retourner chez les Dursley, et maintenant il entend une voix dans sa tête. La voix le mène vers une voie que personne d'autre n'a, mais qui est-elle ? Et que va faire Harry de sa vie maintenant qu'il est libre ? Slash LM/HP Traduction de Tiro.

**Note :** C'est un OS à l'origine, mais je le trouve vraiment trop long donc je le coup en deux, voire en trois, pour pouvoir le traduire plus rapidement ^^. Voici la première partie, qui fait 10 pages word !

"Paroles"

'Pensées'

_"La voix dans l'esprit de Harry"_

**¨°O-_ 1° Partie _-O°¨**

Harry Potter, âgé de 15 ans, se retourne dans son lit trop étroit et tente de s'endormir. Il est en colère contre son Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, non, pas en colère, il est foutrement _en rogne._ Il a tué celui qu'il était supposé tuer, et n'a par conséquent plus besoin de la 'protection' de Pétunia Dursley. Alors pourquoi est-il forcé de revenir ici ? Il aurait pu aller avec Sirius au Square Grimault ! Pourquoi le Directeur fait-il toujours ce genre de chose ?

Juste avant que la fin des cours, Voldemort avait fait une attaque surprise sur Poudlard. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que les horcruxes avaient tous été détruits. Harry a alors dirigé sa baguette vers lui, et a prononcé la malédiction qui n'avait pas réussi à le tuer bébé. Les yeux de Voldemort se sont ouverts en grand quand le sortilège l'a frappé. Les yeux rouges sont devenus opaques et Voldemort est tombé à terre, mort. Les mangemorts ont rapidement été arrêtés, et ils ont fait la fête toute la nuit. Tous sauf Harry. Il se sentait horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Voldemort était un homme mauvais, il le savait, un être complètement fou, mais la douleur et le désespoir qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux... Ont fait espérer à l'adolescent ne jamais l'avoir tué. Juste avant que la vie n'ait quitté cet horrible homme, Harry lui a soudainement pardonné pour tous ses pêchés.

Harry frappe son oreiller avec colère et essaye de lutter contre les larmes apportées par ce souvenir. Il avait espéré qu'il n'aurait qu'à revenir ici, à Privet Drive, pour rassembler ses affaires et dire aux Dursley d'aller en enfer. Mais il a bien sûr été obligé de rester ici, dans un endroit où il ne peut même pas pleurer correctement. Il se retourne dans le lit et attire un peu plus sur lui la mince couverture en se roulant en boule. Il n'y a pas moyen, il ne peu pas s'endormir paisiblement dans cette maison. Pas tant que cet enculé de Vernon Dursley est là.

Harry sent une main fraîche toucher son front et ouvre les yeux. Rien. La main se déplace lentement sur ses cheveux, et caresse son dos. L'adolescent est étendu sur son lit avec les yeux grand ouvert. Il savoure ce contact. A part pour les câlins de Sirius et les embrassades de Hermione et Mrs Weasley, il ne touche presque jamais les gens. Une poignée de main, une tape sur l'épaule… c'est tout. Personne ne l'a jamais touché d'une manière qui dit qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Pas comme ce contact, si doux et réconfortant.

"Qui est-tu ?" soupire t'il dans la chambre.

_"Dors gamin,"_ répond une voix. _"Je te garde en sécurité."_

Harry cligne des yeux mais a les paupières trop lourdes pour pouvoir les rouvrir complètement. Il décide qu'il aime ce sentiment.

Il s'endort avec un sourire sur son visage. La main n'est jamais partie.

**-o-**

"Garçon, lèves-toi !"

Harry se réveille en sursaut en entendant la voix aiguë de sa tante.

"Garçon, ne traîne pas ! Fais quelque chose d'utile, comme préparer le petit déjeuner !" Continue de crier Pétunia. "Et dépêches-toi !"

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais se redresse lentement, mais se fige en entendant une vois siffler :

_"Je vais tuer cette foutue femme." _

Il regarde autour de lui, paniqué, se demandant d'où, par l'enfer, elle vient. Il jurerait avoir entendu un échos dans sa tête.

"Garçon !"

"Je suis debout !" répond t'il. "J'arrive dans une minute !"

Il s'habille précipitamment et va dans la salle de bain. Une main charnue saisit son bras et le fait pivoter. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se recule. Vernon lui sourit et dit :

"On dirait que les leçons commencent enfin à rentrer. Dommage que je n'aie pas eu la chance de battre cette monstruosité hors de toi."

_"Dégoûtant."_

Harry ne peut qu'être d'accord.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils laissent Harry seul à la maison. Vernon le saisit et lance son poing dans ses côtes, faisant perdre son souffle à l'adolescent. C'est un avertissement. Un 'fais quelque chose et tu verra ce qui va t'arriver'.

Harry s'enfuie presque jusqu'à sa chambre là, personne ne se soucie de ce qu'il fait. Il ferme la porte et tombe sur le lit. Hedwige n'est même pas là pour lui tenir compagnie, il l'a envoyée donner une lettre à Sirius et elle n'est pas encore de retour.

Il s'enroule autour de son oreiller et ferme les yeux. S'il le pouvait, il s'enfuirait à l'instant.

_"Tu le peux, tu sais. Rien ne t'empêche de partir maintenant."_

Harry cligne des yeux. C'est vrai. Il a fait son devoir. Il a tué Voldemort, que veulent-ils d'autre de lui ?

"Mais je ne peux pas laisser Hedwige…" soupire t'il. "Elle sera inquiète si quand elle revient il n'y a plus personne ici."

_"Elle vole probablement pour revenir de chez ton parain. C'est une fille intelligente."_

Il se redresse. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il écoute cette voix dans sa tête. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il a déjà emballé ses affaires. Il comprend qu'il serait stupide de traîner sa malle quand la voix intervient :

_"Ferme les yeux un moment, et je vais te montrer quelque chose."_

Harry obéit, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il écoute la voix dans sa tête, et l'obscurité l'entoure. Tout à coup, il y a une petite étincelle juste devant ses yeux et pourtant si loin. Il ressent une étrange sensation de picotement dans l'ensemble de son corps, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau confortable.

_"Maintenant, rétrécit ta malle," _dit la voix. _"Et n'aie pas peur." _

Harry lève lentement sa baguette en ouvrant les yeux, et le fait. Il s'attend à ce que les aurors viennent et l'emmènent au ministère de la magie, mais… rien ne se passe. Il ramasse sa malle en clignant des yeux et la met dans sa poche. Il jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir et a le souffle coupé.

Sa cicatrice a disparu. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Ses cheveux sont encore noirs, mais sont à présent lisses et atteignent sa taille. Ses yeux ne sont plus que verts, mais un mélange d'émeraude profond et de bleu glacial. Sa peau est un ton plus pâle qu'avant et son visage est mince, mais plus autant qu'avant. Son corps a un peu grandi, le faisant sembler avoir la vingtaine, mais il est toujours maigre et a toujours cet aspect féminin qu le rend beau. Il ne se ressemble plus. Il laisse sa main toucher son visage et ses cheveux et retire ses lunettes. Il voit correctement sans elles.

_"Vas-y maintenant, gamin."_

'Je dois devenir fou,' pense Harry.

_"Pas plus fou qu'un autre," _répond la voix.

Harry Potter sort de Privet Drive pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

**-o-**

Il prend le bus opposé au Bus de Nuit, le Bus de Jour, à Londres. Il s'assoit sur un des sièges (merci Merlin, pour les sièges normaux !) et regarde par la fenêtre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, de pourquoi il le fait, et de ce qui va se passer. Il sait juste que son cœur se sent beaucoup plus léger que jamais auparavant.

_"Je vais prendre soin de toi,"_ dit la voix apaisante.

'Je sais,' répondit le jeune dans sa tête. 'Je sais.'

Il prend une chambre au chaudron baveur, n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller pour le moment. Il s'assoit sur le lit et agrandit sa malle. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris de pouvoir le faire, mais il se demande un peu pourquoi tout de même.

"Comment est-ce que je peux faire çà ?" demande t'il à haute voix.

_"Oh, les merveilles de la magie,"_ dit la voix taquine. _"Rien d'inquiétant, mon enfant."_

"S'il te plait…"

La voix semble hésiter, puis elle répond :

_"Je t'ai donné quelques avantages, puisque je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie, j'ai décidé de te la donner. _

"A moi ?" Demande Harry avec surprise.

_"Oui,"_ dit la voix. _"Tu mérite une bonne vie, après ça, loin de tous ceux qui te mentent."_

"Qui est-tu ?"

_"…On m'appelle Tom,"_ dit la voix.

"Tom ?"

_"Tom."_

"Bien. Pourquoi es-tu dans ma tête ?"

_"Je suis là depuis très longtemps."_

Harry renifle mais le croit.

"Je dois vraiment apprendre l'occlumancie," murmure t'il. "Le professeur Snape à raison a ce propos."

_"Je peux t'apprendre,"_ dit Tom tranquillement.

"Tu connais l'occlumancie ?"

_"Oui, très bien. Je peux essayer de te l'apprendre. Mais d'abord, tu as besoin de dormir."_

"Je pense que tu as raison sur ce point."

_"Va dormir, et nous irons à Gringotts demain pour arranger tout ça."_

**-o-**

Le lendemain, les voûtes de la famille Potter ont disparues. Plus tard ce même jour, une nouvelle personne est venue et a ouvert une nouvelle voûte, il avait le sinistre nom de Priscus Metus (NdA : la signification du nom viendra dans deux phrases).

'D'où as-tu sorti ce nom ?' Demande Harry, maintenant nommé Priscus, à Tom.

_"Oh, ça sonnait bien. Priscus Metus, Peur Ancienne. Dumbledore va faire dans son pantalon."_

'Je crois que je sais qui tu es.'

_"Oh, vraiment ? Qui suis-je alors ?"_

'Voldemort.'

Priscus peut sentir Tom se raidir dans son esprit et continue :

'Non que je m'en soucie. Tu as été bien plus agréable avec moi que n'importe qui d'autre.'

_"Tu n'es pas gêné par ça ?"_

'Et bien, tu as dit t'appeler Tom. Cela signifie que vous êtes différents.'

_"Je suppose que je le suis,"_ dit Tom. _" Je ne me sens pas en colère et haineux tout le temps. Je me sens assez bien et normal. Avant qu'il ne meure, je me sentais en colère tout le temps."_

'Tu as probablement été influencé par ton toi extérieur, mais je suis content que tu sois plus agréable. Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?'

_"Effrayer Dumbledore."_

'Pourquoi cela me fait-il penser que je vais m'amuser ?'

_"Parce que tu va l'être. Maintenant il y a quelque chose que je voudrais t'apprendre avant que nous ne le rencontrions, ce vieux bouc…"_

**-o-**

"Harry est parti !"

Les Weasley lèvent les yeux en même temps que Dumbledore vers un Sirius pantelant. Dumbledore sourit et dit :

"Je suis sûr qu'il est juste à l'extérieur."

"Non, j'ai vérifié. Toutes ses affaires manquent. J'ai dû prendre Hedwige avec moi depuis qu'il n'est plus là."

Maintenant l'inquiétude de Dumbledore augmente. Même si Harry a effectué sa tâche, Dumbledore a besoin de lui. Ils ont tous besoin de lui pour qu'ils viennent tous du côté de la lumière. Ron semble contrarié que Harry soit parti, sans l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais, le roux ne peut pas prendre la place sous les projecteurs qui, Ron le dit lui-même, lui est réservée pour être resté avec lui durant toutes ces années.

" Alors je vais mettre un sort de traçage sur Harry," dit Dumbledore. Il serait triste qu'il se perde."

Il l'effectue immédiatement et à la surprise générale, il ne réussit pas. Sirius escalade presque les murs d'inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" Crie t'il au directeur. Dumbledore semble ébahi mais répond tranquillement.

"Soit Harry a dissimulé sa magie, soit il est mort."

**-o-**

Priscus apprécie sa nouvelle vie libre. Il a acheté une maison en dehors de Londres et a passé une journée à l'arranger. Tom a commencé à lui apprendre la magie sans baguette et les informulés, et comme Tom a donné sa magie à l'adolescent, il s'est avéré très talentueux. Il a apprit l'occlumancie en quelques semaines et la légilimancie en presque une semaine. Il a apprit tous les sorts jusqu'à la cinquième année à la fois sans baguette et en informulés, en environ six semaines, les premières semaines avec l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, même si cela lui prenait beaucoup.

Il ignore les grandes recherches de Harry Potter car il n'est plus Harry Potter et n'a donc plus à s'en soucier. Il vit la vie dont il a toujours rêvé et se tient éloigné à la fois du monde moldu et du monde sorcier. Il retourne à Gringotts pour mettre les voûtes de Tom à son nom tout en sachant que Dumbledore le trouverait un jour et le chercherait. C'est bon, il est prêt.

L'année scolaire approche, il ne reste plus que trois semaines, mais Priscus n'a plus besoin d'aller à l'école. Tout ce qu'il voudra savoir, Tom lui dira. En fait, il est rare que Tom se taise. L'homme ans sa tête est très bavard et aime parler. Priscus s'y est habitué après quelques temps, il va rester avec Tom pour le restant de sa vie après tout, et il a appris à écouter Tom tout en parlant avec quelqu'un. Il s'est plutôt spécialisé dans ce domaine.

_"Tu veux avoir un emploi ?" _

'Oui, j'en ai besoin,' répond Priscus.

_"Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Tu peux rester assis sur ton cul pour le restant de ta vie avec ton argent et le mien !"_

'C'est bon, je veux un emploi. Je veux faire quelque chose.'

_"Tu as seize ans. Qui va t'embaucher ?"_

'Quelqu'un.'

_"Ouais, c'est ça." _

'Tu veux parier ?'

_"Bien sûr, tu va perdre de toute façon."_

**-o-**

**45 minutes plus tard. **

_"Ca va, ça va, j'ai perdu." _

Priscus sourit. Tom fronce les sourcils et gémit après quelques minutes.

_"Mais avais-tu vraiment besoin d'en avoir un chez Mme Malkin ?"_

'Je voulais être ici. Elle est gentille et a semblé très sensible quand j'au utilisé la moue de pauvre enfant.'

_"Très bien, j'ai réalisé que tu fais des choses étranges, donc j'aurais du y penser." _

Priscus marche dans la rue et rentre dans Fleury et Bott à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à lire.

**-o-**

"Blanc, mon chéri, peux-tu venir m'aider ?"

Priscus, qui travaille sous le nom de Blanc, va vers Madame Malkin et voit qu'elle prend les mesures des robes pour les Weasley. Toute la famille Weasley même. Ginny et Ron essayent les robes d'école et il voit Hermione avec eux. Il conclut ne rien ressentir du fait de les quitter. Ce qui est peut-être tout aussi bien.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse, madame ?" demande Priscus en penchant la tête de côté. Il porte un glamour qui le fait ressembler à un adolescent maigre âgé de seize ans aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs arrivant jusque sur ses épaules.

"Tient ça pour moi, mon chéri. Merlin sait combien mon travail est plus facile depuis que je t'ai embauché."

Priscus tient la boîte avec les aiguilles pour qu'elle puisse travailler plus librement. Ginny, qui essaye ses nouvelles robes, le regarde fixement. Il évite son regard, et se tourne vers le reste d'entre eux. Il lui semble qu'ils sont tous en train de le regarder. Priscus baisse les yeux vers le sol et ne les relèves plus. Il peut ainsi jouer l'adolescent timide alors qu'il ne l'est pas.

"Quel âge as-tu, mon chéri ?" entend t'il soudain Molly demander.

Il lève les yeux, ne sachant pas si elle lui parle. Elle le fait. Elle lui sourit timidement et il répond :

"Seize ans, madame."

"Seize ans. Vas-tu à Poudlard ?" Continue Molly.

Priscus secoue la tête. Les deux Weasley adultes froncent les sourcils.

"Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?" Demande Arthur.

"Non, monsieur," répond Priscus.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Laissez l'enfant tranquille," dit Madame Malkin. "C'est assez que Vous-Savez-Qui ait assassiné ses parents, il ne peut payer l'école si vous voulez savoir, je lui apprend quand je peux."

Priscus réussit à rougir quand il voit les regards des Weasley et de Hermione sur lui et baisse la tête une fois de plus pour que ses cheveux noirs cachent son visage. Ils n'ont probablement jamais pensé qu'il existe des gens si pauvres qu'ils ne peuvent même pas envoyer leur fil à l'école mais il y en a. Bien que Priscus soit plus riche que les Malefoy, mais qui a besoin de savoir cela ?

"Blanc, peux-tu aller chercher du tissu rouge foncé pour les jumeaux? Ils aiment porter la même chose."

Priscus lève les yeux vers les jumeaux et ils lui sourient. Il sourit timidement, pose la boîte à aiguilles et va le chercher.

"Le garçon est vêtu mieux que nous," dit Molly à Madame Malkin, "et vous dites que ses parents étaient trop pauvres pour l'envoyer à l'école ? Il est pratiquement libre !"

"Les livres, les robes, le chaudron et les ingrédients. C'est ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre," siffle Madame Malkin. "Et la robe est un cadeau de ma part; Merlin sait horribles vêtements qu'il avait avant."

Priscus revient et Madame Malkin pointe un tabouret. Il installe le matériel au sol et la femme dit :

"Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas de l'avance et n'aiderais pas les jumeaux à décider ce qu'ils veulent comme robe ? Tu connais le refrain."

Il hoche la tête et se tourne vers les jumeaux. Ils sortent leurs robes et le suivent. Ils lui donnent un parchemin et il le prend, un peu confus. Il s'agit du dessin d'une robe. Il était fait simplement, mais semble très beau une fois réalisé.

"Penses-tu pouvoir la faire ?" demande l'un d'eux, probablement Fred,.

"Je pense que oui, monsieur. Si vous rester là avec vos bras levés."

"Ne m'appelles pas monsieur," se plaint le roux. "Ça me vieillit."

"Alors que dois-je vous appeler ?"

"Je suis Fred et lui, c'est George."

Priscus regarde les deux hommes, hoche la tête et répète :

"Bras levés, s'il vous plaît."

Fred obtempère, et Priscus sort sa nouvelle baguette. Elle a été faite sur mesure dans un magasin un peu plus sombre que celui d'Ollivander mais pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il répète le charme que Madame Malkin lui a apprit et le riche tissu de couleur enveloppe Fred. Il lève les yeux de surprise, mais Priscus ne s'arrête pas. Il tape avec le bout de sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononce ensuite un autre sort. Immédiatement, le tissu a commencé à se découper.

" Aimeriez-vous avoir des boutons en argent ou en or ?" demande Priscus avec curiosité.

"Que proposes-tu ?" Demande Fred, en regardant avec fascination le tissu continué à se façonner.

"Je pense que l'or serait mieux dans ce cas," dit Priscus.

"Alors nous prenons l'or."

L'adolescent brun conjure une petite boîte de boutons d'or, alors que la robe se finit. Il coud rapidement les boutons sur la robe d'un coup de baguette et dit :

"Terminé. Cela vous convient ? "

"Nous convenir ? C'est génial !"

Priscus conjure un miroir, et Fred court vers lui. Il se retourne et s'observe sous tous les angles. Il se tourna vers Priscus et dit :

"C'est un véritable chef d'oeuvre ! George, tu va adorer !

Avec un autre sourire timide qui fait ricaner Tom, Priscus fait la même chose pour George. Bientôt, ils sont tous deux vêtus de robes identiques et ils se rient à l'oreille l'un de l'autre. Priscus agite sa baguette et les restes du tissu se réunissent dans une boîte qui se referme. Il réussi à convaincre les jumeaux d'enlever leurs robes et les plies. Fred et George regardent curieusement l'adolescent. Il semble toutefois un peu effrayé et retourne rapidement avec Madame Malkin, la tête baissée et les robes serrées contre sa poitrine. Ils haussent les épaules et retournent vers leur famille.

"Déjà fini ?" demande la femme à Priscus, choquée. Il hoche la tête et ajoute les robes sur la pile que forment celles des autres. "Oh mon, Blanc, tu travailles plus vite que moi ! Et comment c'est bien fait. Peut-être que je devrais prendre ma retraite et te permettre de tenir la boutique !"

Priscus relève brusquement la tête, la regardant apparemment horrifié à cette seule pensée. Madame Malkin se met à rire et dit :

" Je plaisante ! Puisque tu as terminé, pourrais tu apporter tout cela à M. Malfoy ? C'est la nouvelle robe de sa femme."

Priscus regarde à l'endroit qu'elle lui indique et trouve un paquet sur le comptoir. Il soulève le léger paquet et dit :

"Où puis-je trouver M. Malfoy ?"

"Il a promis d'être à la librairie, mais seulement pour peu de temps car il a du travail", déclare Madame Malkin. "Si tu ne le trouves pas lui, reviens ici. Il paiera de la manière habituelle, il sait ce qu'il faut faire."

Il hoche la tête et sort, en ignorant les regards des Weasley leur ont lancé dès que le nom de Malefoy a été mentionné.

_"M. Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy ?"_

'Ouais, qu'a-t-il ?'

_"Il est libre ?"_

'Apparemment.'

_"Merde, il est en effet un homme sournois ..."_

'Ouais ... vraiment sournois.'

Priscus arrive à la librairie et va à l'intérieur. Il a repère immédiatement l'homme blond. Il a envoyé Draco cherché ses manuels scolaires apparemment, et a laissé l'adolescent blond. Priscus s'approche de l'homme, serrant le paquet et dit :

"M. Malfoy ?"

Lucius se retourne et baisse les yeux vers un adolescent apparemment effrayé de l'âge de son fils. Les yeux émeraude clignent alors qu'ils croisent ceux gris et les cheveux noirs encadraient le visage pâle en finissant en boucles sur ses épaules.

"Oui ?" demande t'il poliment.

"Un paquet de Madame Malkin. La nouvelle garde-robe de votre femme. Le paiement sera effectué comme d'habitude, et Madame Malkin a dit que vous saviez quoi faire."

"Ah, oui," dit Lucius en prenant le paquet. "Je te remercie ... Es-tu nouveau avec elle?

"Oui, je le suis. Mon nom est Blanc, monsieur."

"Blanc ..." Lucius lui prend le menton et lui penche la tête pour que qu'il puisse mieux le regarder. Son pouce se déplace doucement sur la mâchoire de Priscus, alors de Tom l'insulte et lui crie de laisser _son_ Priscus tranquille ! Priscus aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas ses boucliers d'occlumancie. "Je me souviendrai de ton nom, mon enfant. Maintenant, va. Et dis à Madame Malkin que je la remercie pour avoir été aussi rapide."

"Oui monsieur," soupire Priscus. 'Qu'est-ce que ? Depuis quand est-ce que je soupire ? Pourquoi me regarde t'il comme ça ?'

_"C'est ce damné Lucius,"_ grommelle Tom. _"Il est attiré par toi."_

'Mais je suis un mec…'

_"Et alors? Tu restes le même."_

'Mais sa femme ...'

"Oh, elle a ses petites affaires, comme lui. Ils ne sont que des amis; mariés seulement à cause de leurs parents."

Priscus retourne au magasin de vêtements réfléchissant intensément aux paroles de Tom et il note avec un gémissement que les Weasley sont toujours là. Il rentre à l'intérieur et Madame Malkin lève les yeux vers lui.

"Il était là ?"

"Oui, Il y était. Il vous remercie pour avoir fait aussi vite."

"Pas de problème, pas de problème," murmure la vieille femme en prenant les mesures de Percy. "Blanc, il y a quelques clients qui attendent. Penses-tu pouvoir t'en occuper ?"

"Oui m'dame."

Il s'échappe prestement et va à la rencontre des autres clients. Une femme avec un enfant très réticent. Priscus s'en approche et prend son plus beau sourire.

"Enseigné par le meilleur."

'Contrôle ton ego, Tom'

**-o-**

Lucius regarde son verre de vin et pense à l'adolescent. Blanc… un si beau nom pour un ni beau garçon. Il y a quelque chose de ténébreux chez lui. Quelque chose de très sombre, et l'homme blond veut savoir ce que c'est.

**-o-**

Priscus se retrouve, quelques jours plus tard, assis sur la terrasse d'un café nouvellement ouvert, avec Lucius Malfoy. L'homme lui a poliment demandé de se joindre à lui pour prendre le thé, et l'adolescent n'avait pas de raison de refuser. Tom s'est tu, mais a fait jurer à Priscus que si Malfoy fait quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas, il contre-attaquerait.

Lucius regarde l'adolescent timide un moment. Priscus remue son thé et en prend une gorgée avant de regarder timidement l'homme blond. Lucius se plonge dans les yeux émeraude et lui sourit.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que nous soyons ici, M. Malfoy ?" Priscus ose enfin demander Priscus.

"Parfois, certaines choses n'ont pas de raison. C'est l'une d'elles. Je suppose que je veux juste parler."

"Avec moi ?" Ah, il semble encore timide. Tom ricane aux compétences d'acteur de Priscus.

"Oui, avec toi, je te trouves intéressant."

"Moi, intéressant ?"

Lucius tend le bras et saisit le menton de Priscus, lui penchant la tête. Les yeux émeraude papillonnent mais l'adolescent ne s'éloigne pas. Au lieu de cela, il place une de ses fines mains sur celle de Lucius et dit :

"Pourquoi me trouvez vous intéressant ?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant," dit Lucius. "Tu caches quelque chose."

"Tout le monde a ses secrets," rappelle Priscus.

Lucius sourit et acquiesce. Le sourire fait tourner une chaleur dans le ventre de Priscus.

**-o-**

Un coup sur la porte fait lever à Priscus, ses yeux de la Gazette du sorcier. Le signal magique lui dit de qui il s'agit. Dumbledore.

_"Enfin !"_ Crie Tom. _"Je l'attendais cette vieille poule mouillée !"_

'Calme,' le sermonne Priscus; ce n'est pas comme s'il allait laisser Dumbledore rester longtemps. L'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau ne ressemble pas à l'adolescent qui a travaillé chez Madame Malkin à la place il a laissé tombé tous ses glamours et est actuellement vêtu d'une riche robe bleu foncé. Il se redresse avec grâce, laissant le journal sur la table jouxtant le fauteuil où il était assis. Il entre dans le Hall de son salon, le traverse et ouvre la porte d'entrée, en pensant qu'il pourrait embaucher un elfe de maison ou deux.

"Oui ?" demande t'il, haussant un sourcil au vieil homme face à lui. Le directeur semble un petit peu nerveux.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, M. …?"

"Si vous ne savez pas mon nom, comment avez-vous trouvé votre route jusqu'ici ?" demande t'il froidement.

"Je sais seulement votre adresse, pas votre nom."

Priscus ouvre complètement la porte et dit :

"Mon nom est Priscus Metus. Entrez, monsieur."

Le 'monsieur' est dit d'une voix traînante, comme une insulte. Tom rit, et Priscus perd presque sa concentration. Cependant, il réussit à ne pas se faire passer pour un fou Il se retourne promptement et se dirige vers le salon. Le directeur le suit rapidement, cachant sa surprise causée par le nom.

"M. Metus," dit le vieux sorcier, "connaissez-vous un homme du nom de Tom Riddle ?" Il dégage une vague subtile de magie, comme s'il veut intimider l'homme et lui faire dire tout ce que Dumbledore veut savoir.

"Oui, en fait, je le connais," dit Priscus alors qu'il s'assoit dans le même fauteuil où il était assis avant que le directeur n'arrive. Il place ses bras sur un accoudoir et pose une jambe sur l'autre, faisant savoir à Dumbledore qu'il n'est pas effrayé par sa magie. "Il a signifié dans son testament qu'il voulait que je prenne en charge ses voûtes après sa mort."

"Le connaissez-vous personnellement ?"

"J'étais seulement un tout jeune enfant quand je l'ai rencontré, M. Dumbledore," dit Priscus, faisant sonner le 'M. Dumbledore' comme une malédiction. "Je sais qu'il s'est fait connaître sous le nom de Voldemort."

" Supportez-vous ses idéaux ?" demande abruptement l'homme et Tom grogne dans l'esprit de Priscus.

"Je préfère rester loin de tout ce non-sens," répond Priscus, en semblant terriblement détendu et en vérifiant ses ongles, tendant ses doigts devant lui. Tom ricane avant de faire mentalement un doigt à Dumbledore. Priscus réussit à arrêter son sourire. "Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, mais je n'ai rien non plus contre ceux qui prônent la pureté du sang chez les sorciers et les sorcières."

"Peu de gens ont cette philosophie en ces temps," dit le vieux directeur.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas mon problème," répond le corbeau, en se penchant en arrière. "Y a-t-il autre chose ?"

"Vous avez ouvert votre voûte le jour même où Harry Potter a disparu. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce propos ?"

"J'ai emménagé en Angleterre il n'y a pas longtemps, et la première chose que j'ai faite est d'ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts. Je ne savais pas qu'Harry Potter avait disparu le même jour."

L'homme cache quelque chose, Dumbledore le sait ! Priscus penche la tête, et dit :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, Rien," dit Dumbledore, se forçant à sourire. "Je pense que cela sera tout."

"Alors je vais vous reconduire," dit Priscus, en se levant à nouveau. Il est irrité de constamment se lever et se rasseoir, mais garde cela soigneusement caché. "J'espère que vous retrouverez Harry Potter ; ce serait triste qu'il périsse si peu de temps après être libre."

"Libre ?" dit Dumbledore, en passant la porte d'entrée.

"Bonne après midi," dit Priscus, pus il ferme la porte au nez d'un directeur très surpris.

**-o-**

**Alors ? Verdict ? Vous aimez/détestez ? **

**Fiou ! 3h01 et j'ai fini la première partie ! Il me reste encore deux partie qui font la même longueur, soit 13 pages word… (soupir de découragement) Mais bon, vous l'aimez ce HPLM ? **

**Et non, j'entends pas ! Faut laisser un pitit message en cliquant sur le bouton vert pour que je sois gonflée à bloc avec autre chose que les glaces à l'eau ! **

**Kiss, Rikka-yomi**


	2. 2nd Part

Le disclaimer est dans le premier chap.

**¨°O-_ 2° Partie _-O°¨**

"_Priscus, il te veut."_

L'adolescent le sait déjà et il se tourne vers Lucius avec un sourire timide.

"Est-ce pour moi ?" demande t'il et Lucius hoche la tête. Il porte une robe bleue magnifiquement faite, avec une doublure en argent et un broche en argent en forme de serpent qui même s'il enlève ses glamours lui ira probablement parfaitement.

"Oui," dit Lucius, en se levant de sa chaise. "L'aimes-tu ?"

"Enormément, monsieur."

"Je t'en prie, appelle moi Lucius."

"Lucius," répète timidement l'adolescent. Il se regarde encore une fois dans le miroir et continue, "Pourquoi êtes-vous si bon avec moi, Lucius ?"

"Parce qu'aucun enfant comme toi ne devrait travailler dans un magasin normal, même si Madame Malkin fait de magnifique vêtements. Tu es de sang royal, je le vois à la façon dont tu te déplace et à la façon dont tu parles."

L'homme est juste derrière lui et Priscus sent son souffle se hacher contre sa volonté. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais rien ressentit de spécial pour les filles, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'un homme qui pourrait passer pour son père au niveau de l'âge, soit en mesure de lui faire ressentir ce vertige.

Lucius sourit doucement et passe lentement ses bras autour de l'adolescent.

"Tu es très beau, dans cette robe," soupire t'il dans l'oreille du brun avant de poser gentiment un baiser sur sa joue pâle. "Mais je suis sûr que tu es encore plus beau sans vêtements."

"Monsieur, que faites-vous ?" demande Priscus en fermant les yeux avec fatigue, s'abandonnant dans les bras de l'homme.

"Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi," dit l'homme d'un ton absent, traçant son chemin dans le cou de l'adolescent.

"Votre femme- ?"

"Elle est mon amie, Blanc, et ma confidente. Elle a bon cœur mais a un amant de son côté, comme cela. Je n'ai pas dormi dans le même lit qu'elle depuis que Draco est un petit enfant."

"_Priscus, ne le laisse pas profiter de toi si tu ne le veux pas,"_ dit Tom.

'Est-il bon ?'

"_En tant que personne ? Très. En tant qu'amant J'ai entendu dire qu'il est bon, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relations avec n'importe qui."_

'Bien sûr que non,' dit Priscus en se cambrant dans les bras de l'homme. Tu es un terrifiant Seigneur des ténèbres; et un seigneur des ténèbres ne fait pas l'amour.'

"_Surveille ta bouche, gosse insolent, et concentre toi su ce que Lucius fait."_

Priscus s'exécute et gémit alors que Lucius mord légèrement son cou. Il se pourrait que la nuit soit intéressante…

-o-

Lucius se lâche dans Priscus, l'adolescent venant sur leurs estomacs et leurs poitrines avec un gémissement étouffé. L'homme blond se retire gentiment et se laisse tomber à côté de l'adolescent. Priscus ferme les yeux et halète. Il sent Lucius écarter ses cheveux de son cou avant d'y ajouter un nouveau suçon. Il laisse l'homme faire, trop fatigué pour refuser et pas si réticent à ce sujet.

"Tu es beau," dit Lucius alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur le lit à ses côtés, sa tête appuyée sur son coude pour qu'il puisse continuer à le regarder, faisant des cercles sur le ventre plat de l'adolescent avec son doigt.

Priscus rougit et veut cacher son visage. Le blond rit et dit :

"Pas besoin d'être embarrassé. Je dis juste mon opinion."

"Personne ne m'a jamais dit que je suis beau," dit l'adolescent.

"Et bien, tu l'es," dit l'homme en bougeant pour ramener le drap sur eux. "Dors maintenant, mon beau corbeau. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Je travailles demain," soupire Priscus.

"Madame Malkin sera sûrement désolée quand tu la quittera," dit Lucius, "mais je vais arranger ça. Je connais quelques personnes qui aimeraient avoir l'honneur de travailler avec elle."

"Mais je… Pourquoi moi, Lucius ? Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, et je ne suis pas riche. Je suis un enfant de l'âge de ton fils-"

"Rien de tout cela," Lucius l'interromps en l'embrassant profondément. "Tu es jeune, mais je t'aime quand même."

'M'aimerais-tu toujours si tu savais que je ne suis pas ainsi ?'

Tom ne fait pas de commentaire sur la pensée de Priscus, parce que lui-même ne connaît pas la réponse.

-o-

Priscus s'enfuit à son manoir dès qu'il le peut et ferme toutes les portes et les fenêtres magiquement d'un geste vague de sa baguette. L'un de ses elfes de maison nouvellement embauchés se montre, alerté par le bruit, et dit :

"Quelque chose ne va pas, maître ?"

"Non," répond Priscus et il s'assoit dans un fauteuil. "Je vais bien… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir."

"Oui, maître," dit la créature, semblant inquiète pour lui. "Appelez Blinky quand vous aurez besoin d'elle, maître."

"Je le ferais," dit l'adolescent, et Blinky s'en va avec un 'pop' retentissant.

'Que suis-je supposé faire ?' demande Priscus à Tom. 'Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, donc je sais pas trop si j'aime Lucius… et je ne sais pas s'il m'aime.'

"_Il semble t'aimer,"_ répond Tom._ "Bien sûr, il va essayer de te retrouver quand il découvrira que tu es parti… ce qui devrait être arrivé maintenant."_

'Il ne connaît pas cette apparence,' dit Priscus. 'Donc je peux marcher à côté de lui sans qu'il me reconnaisse.'

"_Ne le sous-estime pas," _l'averti l'homme_. "Il te retrouvera s'il le veut."_

Priscus est à la fois inquiet et heureux que Tom ait raison.

-o-

Lucius s'assoit dans son bureau, la tête entre les mains, alors que Narcissa le regarde avec inquiétude.

"As-tu vérifié chez Madame Malkin ?" demande t'elle.

"Oui," répond Lucius. "Blanc lui a déjà envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'il partait."

"Personne ne connaît l'enfant ?"

"Personne excepté Madame Malkin," répond le blond. "Pourquoi s'est-il enfuit ?"

"C'est seulement un enfant, Lucius," dit la femme en posant une main sur son épaule. "Il doit être confus au sujet de tout ça."

"Dois-je arrêter de le rechercher ?" demande le blond à son amie.

"Non," répond Narcissa en souriant avec assurance à l'homme, dans l'espoir de lui redonner le moral. "Si tu l'aimes, continue à le chercher. Je vais t'aider."

-o-

"_Priscus, va manger maintenant !"_

L'adolescent tressaillit à la voix de Tom et se retourne dans le lit. Il resserre l'oreiller contre sa poitrine, dans l'espoir de bloquer la douleur qui lui tiraille le cœur, mais en vain.

"Je ne peux pas," soupire t'il à l'homme affligé ans son esprit. "Je me sens si mal…"

"_Va voir Lucius !"_ Dit Tom. _"Un lien a été crée entre vous, va le voir ! Tu as besoin de lui, et tu l'aimes tant que ça te fait mal d'être séparé de lui !"_

"Mais je ne peux pas me cacher sous un glamour en permanence !" Dit Priscus, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. "Il ne connaîtra jamais le vrai moi !"

"_Dis lui la vérité,"_ le supplie Tom. _"Va juste le voir. S'il te plait, Je t'en supplie. Ne te fais pas ça à toi-même."_

Priscus renifle mais se lève lentement, desserrant l'oreiller. Il sait que c'est vrai; il a besoin de Lucius, et il aime le blond. Il se traîne jusqu'au bord du lit, mais la force lui manque, et il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"_Priscus !" _

Blinky arrive en un 'pop' dans la chambre quand elle entend le bruit sourd. Quand elle voit son maître sur le sol, elle lâche un cri et court vers lui.

"Maître !" dit-elle. "Maître, vous allez bien ?*"

"Va…" Soupire Priscus. "Va au… Manoir Malfoy … trouve Lucius Malfoy et ramène le ici… Il peut m'aider…"

"Mais et si il ne veut pas suivre Blinky ?" sanglote l'elfe de maison, caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent pour se calmer. Priscus était au lit depuis plusieurs jours et elle a hâte de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et rendre la santé à son maître.

"Dis lui que Blanc veut lui dire qui il est réellement," dit Priscus. "Je suis Blanc. Dis lui que ton maître porte plusieurs noms, et que Blanc est l'un d'eux. Va… maintenant."

Blinky hoche la tête avec ferveur et se lève. Elle lévite le corps de Priscus sur le lit et le couvre avec les draps. L'adolescent fatigué ferme les yeux et succombe au sommeil. Pour le temps que ça va durer de toute façon.

-o-

"Maître, il y a un elfe de maison qui voudrait voir le maître."

Lucius et Narcissa regardent un de leurs elfes de maison, et Lucius fronce les sourcils.

"Envoyez-le," dit-il en détournant les yeux de ses papiers un moment. Il n'a pas le temps d'être interrompu, il cherche Blanc par la barbe de Merlin ! Il n'a pas de temps pour quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose de lui, ou veut lui emprunter de l'argent. Pourquoi ce jour parmi tous les autres, pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il est trop occuper pour penser à autre chose que Blanc.

Un elfe de maison avec une jupe noire et un gilet bleu rentre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle les salue tous deux et dit :

"Blinky a pour ordre de ramener le maître Lucius Malfoy au maître de Blinky."

"… Quoi ?" dit l'homme, en clignant des yeux.

"Blinky est l'elfe de maître Blanc."

Les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrent, grand sous le choc. L'elfe de maison continue :

"Le maître de Blinky porte plusieurs noms différents, et maître Malfoy connaît le maître de Blinky sous le nom de maître Blanc."

"Quel est le véritable nom de ton maître ?"

"Le maître vous le dira lui-même !" dit Blinky en tirant sur sa robe avec impatience. " Blinky a pour ordre de ramener maître Malfoy, et Blinky est une bonne elfe de maison et fait ce qu'on lui a demandé. Vite; le maître est très malade depuis quelques jours, et a dit que le maître Malfoy peut l'aider."

Lucius se retrouve entraîné par l'elfe de maison étonnamment forte et Narcissa dit :

"Va avec elle, Lucius. Les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas faire de tels mensonge d'eux même."

Le blond se retourne vers Blinky et hoche la tête. Elle sourit et dit :

"Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir suivre Blinky, sinon Blinky aurait assommé maître Malfoy et le maître n'aime pas que Blinky assomme les gens ennuyeux !"

Lucius ouvre la bouche, mais Blinky a déjà fait demi-tour et continue de tirer sur la robe de l'homme. Déconcerté, il la suit, espérant que cet énergique elfe de maison l'emmène à son amour.

-o-

Blinky s'élance dans l'escalier, Lucius la suivant. Elle court vers la chambre, incroyablement rapide pour une elfe de maison. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Blinky étouffe une plainte et crie :

"Maître !"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'il voit un corps étendu sur le plancher de ce qui doit être la chambre de maître. Blinky aide l'homme à s'asseoir et Lucius a un premier aperçu de garçon timide dont il est tombé amoureux sans ses glamours.

Par Merlin, il est si magnifique. Ses cheveux corbeau dansent autour de sa taille alors que l'homme bouge doucement, ses yeux émeraudes et bleu glacial fatigué et errant dans le vague. Sa peau pâle semble encore plus pâle à cause de ses cheveux et de son corps est mince. Il porte une simple robe de chambre verte et ses sous vêtements. Sa poitrine est exposée et Lucius regarde la beauté de l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux. Il en est, maintenant, encore plus amoureux.

"Maître !" crie Blinky, sortant le blond de ses pensées. "Maître Priscus !"

La tête de Priscus roule en arrière et il tousse faiblement. A cause de sa gorge sèche, ses lèvres sont aspergées de sang, sans y penser, il se précipite en avant et s'empare de l'adolescent.

"Avez-vous des potions dans le manoir ?" Demande-t-il à l'elfe de maison.

"Oui maître, monsieur. Dans le laboratoire de potion."

"Apporte m'en une réductrice de fièvre, une potion de nutrition et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et de l'eau bien sûr."

"Oui ! Blinky le fait !"

Elle transplanne et Lucius retourne son attention vers Priscus, Vers Blanc. Les yeux fatigués s'ouvrent doucement et Priscus voit qui il est.

"Blanc," soupire Lucius. "Priscus… Priscus est-il ton vrai nom ?"

"Non," murmure l'adolescent. "Pas au premier abord… J'étais… quelqu'un d'autre avant… mais maintenant, je suis Priscus. Je serais à jamais Priscus."

"Qui étais-tu avant ?" demande le blond as en fermant doucement la robe de chambre quand le brun commence à trembler. "Quel âge as-tu ?"

"J'ai l'âge de ton fils, mais j'ai fusionné avec la magie d'une personne plus âgée que moi," dit Priscus. "En ce moment, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais."

Blinky revient avec les potions et transplanne pour aller chercher de l'eau. Lucius aide Priscus à boire le réducteur de fièvre avant de le mettre gentiment au lit. L'adolescent se relaxe contre l'oreiller et avale docilement tout ce que Lucius lui fait boire. Après qu'il a bu un peu d'eau froide que l'elfe de maison lui a emmené l'homme blond lui fait boire la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

"Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras," est la dernière chose que Priscus entend.

-o-

"_Priscus, réveilles-toi. Tu l'as assez inquiété comme ça."_

L'adolescent obéit lentement à l'ordre de Tom et cligne des yeux. Les bras de Lucius se resserrent autour de lui et le blond dit :

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Priscus hoche la tête et baille. Il se redresse, l'homme suivant le mouvement. Lucius lui caresse les cheveux et les écarte pour révéler un cou pâle. Priscus regarde l'homme et lui dit :

"Est-ce que… tu me hais maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je te haïr ?" demande l'homme blond, surpris.

"Parce que j'ai menti !" dit l'adolescent en détournant les yeux. "Je ne suis pas pauvre, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai la mentalité d'un garçon de mon âge et-"

Il est réduit au silence par Lucius qui l'embrasse profondément. L'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau est repoussé sur le dos et gémit quand Lucius grignote sa lèvre inférieure. Ses bras s'enroulent automatiquement autour de l'homme et il écarte les jambes pour mieux sentir le corps de l'homme contre le sien. La robe de chambre s'ouvre, le laissant presque nu sous son amant

"Lucius," halète-t-il alors que l'homme blond se déplace pour mordre et sucer son cou.

"Je ne te hais pas," dit Lucius. "Tu es ici maintenant; Tu es toujours la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je t'aime tant Priscus."

L'adolescent veut sangloter de soulagement mais opte plutôt pour ramener la délicieuse bouche de Lucius sur la sienne pour continuer à jouer avec sa langue. L'homme blond glisse ses mains sur les hanches de Priscus et lui ôte son sous vêtement, le laissant nu. Quand l'adolescent sent les reins de Lucius contre les siens, il gémit et bouge inconsciemment ses hanches. Le plus âgé en gémit, faisant se rencontrer à nouveau leurs bouches.

-o-

Lucius se retire soigneusement du corps de son amant, et Priscus a un long gémissement. Son propre membre repose mollement contre son ventre plat, le signe de son plaisir dispersé sur sa poitrine. L'homme blond lèche avidement les traînées blanches, et l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais a une respiration haletante à la sensation.

"Tu vas bien, Amour ?" Demande Lucius.

"_Oui, tu vas bien ?"_ Demande Tom avec une fausse inquiétude. Il continue d'une voix criarde, il rit, _"On dirait que tu es passé sous une horde d'Hippogriffes; complètement désossé."_

Priscus ricane mentalement à l'homme dans sa tête, entendant Tom commencer à rire avant de se racler la gorge et de se tourner vers Lucius.

"Bien," halète-t-il. "Fatigué mais… bien."

Lucius dépose un rapide baisé sur sa bouche et sourit.

"C'est bien," dit l'homme. "Si nous allions nous nettoyer avant de manger ?"

Priscus hoche la tête avant de s'asseoir lentement. Son derrière est endolori mais il ne ressent pas de douleur. Il se lève, ses jambes tremblantes et Lucius regarde sa semence couler entre les cuisses douces et pâles de l'adolescent. Il se lèche les lèvres et suit Priscus à la salle de bain.

-o-

"Etait-ce nécessaire ?" Demande Priscus, en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'ils descendent pour le petit déjeuner.

"Tu parles de l'incident dans la salle de bain quand je t'ai accidentellement poussé contre un mur et pris si fort que tu n'as pas pu tenir debout durant un moment ? Oh, c'était essentiel."

L'adolescent regarde Lucius qui sourit béatement. Priscus secoue la tête et rentre dans la salle à manger.

"Je me souviens t'avoir demandé qui tu étais," dit Lucius alors qu'ils s'assoient.

Priscus se raidit. Il regarde l'homme blond et dit :

"Si je te le dis, j'ai peur que tu me quittes."

"Quoi ?" Dit le blond. Il se lève et se dirige vers son amant. "Je ne te quitterais pas, Priscus. Dis le moi."

L'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau détourne les yeux et dit calmement :

"Je suis celui qui a fait disparaître le seigneur des ténèbres."

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandissent.

"Harry Potter ?" murmure t'il.

"Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom," dit durement Priscus. "Je hais ce nom, depuis que j'ai onze ans et que j'ai réalisé que le onde sorcier est en adoration devant lui."

Lucius regarde le magnifique adolescent devant lui pendant que Priscus se prépare à ce que le blond le quitte et lui brise le cœur. Il est plus que surpris quand l'homme blond lui prend le menton et l'embrasse profondément. Lucius semble être déterminé à prouver à Priscus qu'il a tort encore et encore.

"Tu es Priscus," murmure Lucius. "Tu n'as jamais accepté être Harry Potter de toute façon. Tu es mon Priscus."

Les yeux de l'adolescent débordent de larmes et Lucius le prend dans ses bras.

"La mort du Seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas été causée par toi," dit l'homme blond. "Dumbledore te l'a fait faire. Pas vrai ?"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne," soupire Priscus. "A la fin, j'ai pardonné à Voldemort. Et dans un sens, il n'est pas mort."

"Il ne l'est pas ?" demande Lucius.

"Il est différent bien sûr, plus sain d'esprit et plus gentil," dit Priscus. Il prend sa baguette et la pointe sur sa tempe. 'Est-ce que je peu te faire sortir un peu, Tom ?'

"_Bien sûr que tu peux."_

Priscus et Tom ont travaillé sur un sort qui permet à Tom de sortir dans le monde des vivants en temps réel, avec une enveloppe solide. Pas pour un temps illimité, bien sûr, mais pour un couple d'heures.

L'adolescent prononce le sort et déplace sa baguette. Lucius regarde avec fascination la fumée qui s'échappe de la pointe de la baguette et tombe sur le sol en se propageant. Une forme commence à s'élever. L'homme blond reste bouche bée alors qu'un Voldemort semblant beaucoup plus jeune, aux cheveux sombres et ébouriffés avec des yeux rougeoyants doucement, apparaît. Il est habillé de longues robes noires et lève la main en guise de salutation.

"Bonjour, Lucius," dit Tom gaiement. "C'est déjà une belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Tom, ne le rends pas plus confus qu'il ne l'est déjà," dit Priscus.

"Quoi ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas le féliciter directement donc je suis en train de le féliciter sans vraiment le féliciter."

"Ça n'a pas de sens du tout," le descend Priscus et Tom se met à rire.

Lucius claque sa langue et dit prudemment :

"Mon Seigneur ?"

"Non, non, c'est le bon vieux Tom maintenant," dit l'ancien Seigneur des ténèbres. "Je ne suis pas aussi fou que je l'étais avant."

"Sa folie actuelle est presque pire par rapport," murmure Priscus et Tom le regarde.

"C'est pas gentil !" L'accuse Tom.

"Je ne fais pas dans la gentillesse," dit Priscus. "Pas pour toi du moins. Blinky !"

L'elfe de maison arrive avec un 'pop' et regarde son maître avec des yeux énormes.

"Oui, je vais bien, Blinky, dit-il avec un sourire. "Et je souhaite pour un petit déjeuner avec Lucius et Tom."

"Le petit déjeuner sera prêt sous peu alors, maître !"

Elle transplanne et il se tourne vers les deux hommes. Lucius se tourne vers Priscus et caresse ses cheveux avec amour. Tom roule des yeux, mais glapit alors que Priscus, sans le regarder, lui lance un sortilège. Lucius ne peut s'empêcher de rire à la vue de l'ex Dark Lord actuel.

-O-

"Lucius ? Tu rêves, mon cher ami."

"Est-ce si évident ?" Demande Lucius, rêveusement.

Narcissa se met à rire et se dirige vers lui.

"Heureusement, Draco n'est pas là, ou bien il aurait pu envisager de t'envoyer St Mangouste, juste au cas où tu aurais perdu la raison alors qu'il était allé chez Grégory," répond t'elle. "L'as-tu retrouvé ?"

"Oui," dit l'homme blond et il s'assoit dans un fauteuil du salon. "Il n'est pas l'enfant que j'ai rencontré, mais il est toujours aussi beau et dans un certain sens, toujours aussi timide."

"Mais ça fait du bien d'être avec lui, non ?" demande la femme en s'asseyant.

"C'est merveilleux. Juste être assis et le regarder est merveilleux. Je l'ai invité à dîner vendredi."

"Maintenant ? Ce sera un plaisir de le rencontrer, mais Draco ..."

"Draco sait que nous avons des amants. Il sait que nous sommes comme frère et sœur, et mariés à cause de nos familles. Il comprendra."

-O-

"Ton père emmène un amant pour le dîner de vendredi ? demande Pansy à Draco. "C'est bon pour moi."

"Ce n'est pas le problème !" dit Draco avec colère. "Je conçois qu'ils aient des amants, mais les inviter à un dîner personnel au Manoir Malfoy, c'en est trop !"

"Ne soit pas aussi énervé," dit la jeune fille en regardant le blond. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient fâchés quand tu emmène un amant différent avec toi à chaque repas."

"Mes parents sont mariés !"

"Et ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour," fini t'elle. "Maman dit que tes parents sont seulement amis, et tu le sais."

"Et alors. Notre réputation !"

"Il est bien connu que tes parents prennent des amants, et pourtant rien n'a entaché votre réputation," rappelle t'elle. "Maintenant, cesse de t'agiter, qui sait, tu pourrais apprécier son amant… ou amante**."

"C'est un amant," murmure Draco. "Probablement un gigolo."

"Tu ne peux pas le juger à l'avance," dit-elle en le regardant, ennuyée. "Il pourrait être une personne vraiment gentille et aimable qui prendra bien soin de ton père."

Draco lui grogne quelque chose, mais ne lui fait pas face. Elle sait que sa colère n'est pas là parce qu'il ne veut pas que son père soit heureux : il a seulement peur que le cœur de son père soit brisé.

-O-

"Lucius, j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter tous les magasins de vêtements sorciers, pourquoi insistes-tu ?"

Lucius baise les lèvres boudeuses et sourit.

"Parce que je le veux," répond t'il.

"Cela a dû te coûter une fortune !" proteste Priscus.

"Non, pas quand on est un Malfoy."

L'adolescent regarde la robe noire et verte qu'il porte. Il se retourne pour se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'adoucissent; Lucius le gâte beaucoup trop.

Le blond passe ses bras autour de l'adolescent et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Priscus.

"Si je te le demande, la porteras-tu vendredi ?" demande Lucius.

"Bien sûr, que je la porterais," dit Priscus avec un sourire. "Je ne pense pas que je possède une robe comme cela."

"Bientôt, tu en auras même plusieurs", déclare Lucius en lui baisant la joue. "Parce que tu es si beau avec elles."

"Mais tu me préfères, sans vêtements, c'est ça ?" dit Priscus avec un sourire malicieux en se déplaçant dans les bras de Lucius.

"Toujours," répond l'homme blond en verrouillant leurs bouches en un baiser.

-O-

Draco attend avec impatience que l'amant de son père arrive. Son père est actuellement en train de se préparer et a demandé à son fils de recevoir son amant quand il sera arrivé. L'adolescent regarde l'heure, bientôt l'homme sera en retard, et les Malfoy n'acceptent aucun retard.

Exactement cinq secondes avant six heures et demie, on frappe à la porte. Draco ouvre et se retrouve face à l'amant de son père. Pansy sort dans le hall pour pouvoir regarder l'homme elle aussi. Tous deux se regardent.

Il a des cheveux corbeau encadrant son visage, des yeux uniques faits d'émeraude et de bleu et est vêtu d'une robe élégante noire et verte ainsi que d'un manteau noir avec de la fourrure blanche. Alors qu'il est aussi grand que Lucius ils voient clairement qu'il est beaucoup plus mince. Il hausse un mince sourcil et dit :

"Vous devez être le fils de Lucius, Drago. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis Priscus Metus." Il porte des gants noirs très fins.

Son nom crie la richesse, l'ancienneté, la puissance et le danger. Ce n'est pas un simple coup d'une nuit que son père a, c'est celui qui restera.

"Le plaisir est pour moi," répond Draco. "Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy."

Priscus entre à l'intérieur et regarde les alentours.

"C'est magnifique comme l'a décrit Lucius," dit l'homme avec respect. "Je peux voir que mon manoir n'a pas une chance face à ce superbe édifice."

"N'as-tu pas appris à ne pas nourrir l'ego d'un Malfoy ?"

Priscus sourit en entendant la voix de Lucius et Drago et Pansy se retournent pour voir Lucius descendre vêtu d'une robe noire et argentée, ses cheveux raides et sa canne comme d'habitude à ses côtés.

"Je trouve qu'il est difficile d'ouvrir la bouche sans nourrir ton ego, cher Lucius," dit Priscus avec fierté. "Tu aimes beaucoup trop manipuler mes paroles."

L'homme blond sourit. Priscus a enlevé son manteau qui est pris par un elfe de maison. Pansy et Drago se déplacent rapidement vers la salle à manger, mais se retournent pour voir comment les deux hommes se saluent.

Lucius passe ses bras autour Priscus et lui donne un profond baiser. L'homme aux cheveux de jais saisit délicatement la robe d'une main tout en prenant la tête blonde avec l'autre, se cambrant dans les bras de Lucius avec un soupir heureux. Ils semblent se connaître depuis de nombreuses années. Priscus semble connaître tous les endroits qui détendent Lucius, note Draco. L'homme est attentif.

Alors qu'ils se séparent Priscus sourit et caresse le flanc de Lucius d'une manière rassurante.

"Tu es tendu, Amour," murmure Lucius mais Drago et Pansy l'entendent. "Pourquoi ?"

"Albus Dumbledore ..." murmure le jeune homme. "S'il y a une personne que je déteste sur cette terre c'est lui."

"Qu'a t-il fait ?" Ah, l'instinct protecteur des Malfoy a commencé à se montrer chez l'homme blond. Cela fait depuis longtemps qu'il est apparu chez son père quand ils sont justes avec la famille proche, s'amuse Draco.

"Tu sais que je connaissais le Seigneur des Ténèbres", dit Priscus en jouant distraitement avec la joue de son amant. "_M. Dumbledore_ a fait son travail pour me harceler à ce sujet." Encore une fois il prononce son nom comme une malédiction.

"Tu ne connaissait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme nous l'avons connu," dit Lucius en passant un bras autour de la taille de l'homme. "Tu le connaissais comme il était quand il était humain."

"Il ne l'a jamais été, Lucius," dit doucement Priscus. "Il est né au-dessus des humains, et devait être traité comme tel." Tom pousse des cris dans son esprit, et cela lui vaut une gifle mentale sur la tête par l'adolescent.

**"Quoi que tu dises, mon cher," dit le blond en murmurant avant d'appuyer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme.**

**-O-**

Le dîner a été beaucoup plus agréable que ce que Drago et Pansy ne l'avaient imaginé, et d'ici la fin du dessert, l'adolescent blond a décidé que Priscus est parfait pour son père. L'homme aux cheveux de jais semble tout savoir sur Lucius, il a la langue bien pendue et semble déterminé à faire sourire son amant autant que possible. Il a le comportement d'un sang pur, ses mouvements parfaits et se manières de loin meilleures que les leurs.

Drago et Pansy se retirent dans le salon alors que Narcissa promet de dormir avec son amant. Elle laisse Lucius et Priscus seul dans la salle à manger.

"Est-ce étrange de voir Drago et Pansy ?"

"Pas vraiment," dit Priscus. "C'est comme si mon ancienne vie avait complètement glissé hors de mon esprit."

"Est-ce bon ou mauvais ?" Dit Lucius.

"Hmm ... un peu des deux je crois."

-O-

Dumbledore est désespéré. Il n'y a aucun signe d'Harry Potter et Priscus Metus est partout. Bien que subtil, l'homme est partout. Tout le monde dit du bien de lui. Il a de l'argent, il a du charme et selon les dernières rumeurs, il a _le_ Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux hommes ont été vus se promenant ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse, un peu trop près pour être juste amis. Leurs sourires et des regards montrant autre chose que de l'amitié. Criant leur amour. Il a l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde sorcier argent et influence, dans sa main. Dumbledore a besoin de faire disparaître Priscus Metus de son chemin.

-O-

"Tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la chambre à coucher ?"

Lucius sourit à la question et raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Priscus comme réponse. L'adolescent gémit sans retenue et rejette la tête en arrière. Il est actuellement appuyé contre un mur à quelques mètres de la porte de leur chambre, mais Lucius semble déterminé à être en lui avant d'atteindre la pièce. Non pas que Priscus veuille vraiment se plaindre.

... Eh bien, peut-être le ferait-il le matin, mais tout cela en vaut la peine.

* * *

_*** NdT : Réponse de Priscus : "Non je suis part terre parce que je voulais tester la dureté du sol pour voir si je peux avoir une partie de sexe torride avec mon mec dessus, relève moi crétine !" (NdT : désolée, fallait que je la sorte celle là mdr) **_

_**(Expérience vécue…V.V" Je vous dis pas la tête de ma mère quand je lui aie dit ça… Mais bon, je me suis cassé le poignet et elle me fait –ça va ?-… J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer …)**_

_**** j'ai été obligée de changer la phrase qui se traduit normalement par (tu pourrais l'apprécier) pour marquer le fait que Pansy ne connaît pas son sexe… (You might love him… or her) ^^

* * *

**_

**Alala… Des lapins ces deux là je vous dis ! Ils ne font que ça ! C'est presque déprimant à traduire ! (Presque… parce que je suis une perverse quand même xD)**

**Dumby commence à devenir de plus en plus inquiétant, Tom revient un peu dans la réalité, et il y a beaucoup plus d'humour (entre Blinky et le caractère tordu de Priscus…) **

**Qui veut Blinky comme elfe de maison ? (Alors –compte les mains levées- : 1, 2, 3, 4…) xD**


	3. Reprise de la traduction

Bonsoir Bonsoir ~~ Petit message pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, la traduction a été reprise et finie par **Serrana** =p

Vous pouvez la retrouver sous le nom : _**The darkness Within**_ à l'ID : **8975707**

Pour vous aider, vous avez dans votre barre de lien : blablablanet / s / ID de la fic / numéro du chapitre ^^

Alors il suffit de copier-coller l'ID que je vous ait donnée en haut suivie de / 1 / et vous arriverez au premier chapitre de sa fic qui a été reprise directement à la suite du dernier chapitre ^^

Voilà, merci à Serrana qui a fait un boulot magistral de traduction et désolée pour le contre temps,

Bises, Rikka Yomi


End file.
